The Du Couteau Chronicles
by Hinamori Kidou Master
Summary: With what started as a simple assassination contract, Katarina Du Couteau unknowingly embarks on a journey that will change her forever, and not necessarily in a good way. Katarina x Multi. Explicit.


**A/N: For the longest time, I've refused to play this game, but my boyfriend's finally gotten me into it and I can't help but write some hot, dirty smut about it. :3**

**Expect all sorts of pairings for this game, if this first pairing I'm writing doesn't already make it obvious enough. Also, I'm accepting pairing requests for League, and don't be afraid to send any weird ones either. Just no yaoi. :p**

**Hope you all enjoy.**

**The Du Couteau Chronicles**

**The Hunt**

As the bright lights of the Institute of War faded from behind her, Katarina Du Couteau slipped into the shadows with her eyes on her target-the Spider Queen Elise-her blades barely making a sound as she unsheathed them. She had been provided this contract by her father, who made sure to stress the fact that this was high priority and success was necessary to ensure peace.

Elise had been her lane opponent in the battle that had just been fought on Summoner's Rift, so it hadn't been that hard to follow her as she left. They were reaching the point at which it would be easiest to kill her and dispose of the body without anybody noticing, and she felt the rate of her heart pick up to the point that she could hear the pounding in her ears as adrenaline flooded her body in anticipation of the impending kill.

There was no rush quite like the rush of killing another person.

Katarina's father had told her what Elise had done to her followers and how she had become what she is, and quite frankly it disgusted the redhead. Elise was one crazy spider, and better off dead, where she couldn't lure in innocent people just to kill them so she could sustain her immortality. There was no honor in killing outside of killing for the greater good, and killing for one's own profit, as opposed to killing for the sake of defending others, which is what Katarina lived for, was definitely a killable offense.

This job was made easier by the fact that Katarina had had an intense dislike of arachnids since she had been just a little girl. There was just something about the way they moved that sent the bad kind of shivers down her spine.

Katarina stopped when Elise stepped under a tree at the edge of the forest that housed the path leading to the entrance of The Institute, and the assassin dashed forward and used shunpo to appear directly behind the spider, blades poised to kill. Her blades flashed as they sliced toward their target, but quicker than the blink of an eye, several of the legs on Elise's back twitched and knocked Kat's weapons out of her hands, leaving her defenseless. Katarina had no means of escape, and knew that without her shunpo, there was no way she was outrunning the Spider Queen.

"My, my," Elise said, feigning surprise with a breathy lilt in her voice as she slowly turned around, red eyes locked on Katarina's green. "Be careful where you point those, Ms. Couteau."

Katarina was paralyzed with fear, unsure of how to react without her weapons. This had never happened before. She always struck with such precision, ferocity, and swiftness that her target had never had the chance to fight back. She had never felt more helpless than now, with those evil, emotionless crimson eyes set in a deceivingly pretty face staring deep into her own eyes, almost into her soul in fact. The pure, unadulterated evil the humanoid exuded would have broken the will of a weaker human, though Katarina was having a tough keeping herself from doing the same.

She flinched as Elise brought a hand up and lightly dragged a blood-red, pointed nail down her scar, the beginnings of a grin beginning to form on her face. She stepped close to Katarina-so close, in fact, that the redhead could feel the Spider Queen's breath on her neck as she sarcastically whispered, "You could have really hurt someone."

Then she backed up, grinned maliciously at Katarina, and snapped her fingers. Katarina resisted the urge to cry out in fear as tens of thousands of tiny spiders flooded from everywhere-=behind leaves, under tree roots, and from inside of thick bushes-covering everything within sight in a mass of tiny, moving black bodies. She was paralyzed with fear, and even tried to scream as the spiders engulfed her, but was so afraid that she was unable to get the sound out. This was worse than any nightmare she had ever had. Being eaten by possibly millions of tiny spiders was worse than any death she had ever imagined.

But then the sensation of tiny legs crawling on her stopped, and Katarina opened her eyes to find that she was ensnared in a web. Thick, soft strands of silky spider web bound her wrists and ankles to the surrounding trees, suspending her in a vertical spread eagle, still facing Elise, who hadn't moved at all.

The deranged grin that adorned the Spider Queen's face made Katarina wish the small spiders had just eaten her and gotten it over with. What Elise was going to do would be much worse.

Elise abruptly started walking around her, and Katarina followed her with her eyes as far she could before the spider disappeared behind her. The redhead took a moment to assess the situation, only to find that the sound of her heart beating a mile a minute made it impossible to think. Her mind drawing a blank could really only mean there was no escaping this. She was going to die here.

Then Elise appeared in front of her again, this time so close that their chests were practically touching. Katarina desperately struggled against her bonds as she saw that Elise's fangs were extended, purple venom beaded at the tip. She flinched away when the Spider Queen gently cupped her cheek and said, "Do not fret, my sweet. I'll take my time enjoying your luscious body."

Katarina only struggled harder, tears filling her eyes as horrible thoughts about how slow and agonizing her death was going to be flashed through her mind. Then she went flinched as Elise's fangs sank deep into her neck, and she stilled and squeezed her eyes shut as she felt warmth spreading from the point of the bite, infusing her body, her fingers clutching at the webs suspending her in a futile attempt at resistance.

It was only after Elise had backed off that Katarina finally found her voice. "W-what did you do to me?" she asked fearfully, not caring that the waver in her voice made her sound weak. After all, she truly was weak in comparison to this crazy fiend.

"Well, I like to play with my food before I eat it," Elise admitted, a lazy smile pulling at the corners of her lips. Katarina swallowed hard, unsure of what to expect, and Elise stepped up close to her again, this time bringing up a hand to hold the assassin's chin. She brought her face so close to Katarina's that their noses brushed, and Katarina's eyes widened as a jolt of pleasure shot through her body.

What the hell was that?

"I like that look," Elise said huskily, then pressed her lips against the other woman's.

Katarina's instinct was to immediately recoil, but something stopped her from doing so. She was confused as she didn't pull back from Elise's full, dark, plump lips, but actually pressed her own lips against the Spider Queen's even harder. She moaned as Elise's tongue, hot and wet, pushed past her lips and slipped into her mouth, her pink muscle dancing with the spider's willingly.

Elise's hands found Kat's waist and pulled their bodies together, hot skin pressing against hot skin, making Katarina whimper and moan as she felt liquid heat pooling in her core, hot lances of pleasure scorching through her from each and every point of contact between the two. She didn't know how, but the Spider Queen was turning her on to a degree she didn't know was possible, and only with kisses and skin contact.

Katarina gasped for air when Elise broke off the kiss, the spider licking her lips to take in all of Kat's taste. "No..." Katarina whimpered, need and desire lacing her voice.

Elise raised an eyebrow at the assassin. "Excuse me?" she asked, though she knew exactly what Kat was saying.

"Why..." the redhead took a moment to lick her lips and whimper at the leftover taste of Elise, then breathily asked, "Why did you stop kissing me?"

Elise smiled coyly at the woman who was now completely ensnared in her web. "So I could ask if you're enjoying the aphrodisiac I injected into you, of course."

Somewhere deep in Kat's mind, beneath all of the cravings and desire and pleasure that was making it hard to think, she registered what Elise had just said. But none of that mattered right now. Right now she needed nothing but Elise to fill the aching void in her core, and didn't care about anything other than getting Elise's tongue back into her mouth and her skin against hers..

So she said what she thought Elise wanted to hear. "Yes, I love it."

"Good," Elise purred, snapping her fingers, which made the webs that were holding Katarina in place dissolve.

Katarina's lips immediately found Elise's again as her arms wound around the spider's neck, pressing as much of their bodies together as she could, each contact point sending scorching bolts of pleasure ricocheting throughout her body. Elise giggled and lightly gnawed on the redhead's lower lip and mashed her breasts against hers, and Kat tensed up as an orgasm blindsided her, making her knees buckle, a tsunami of pleasure rolling through as her hot juices ran down her inner thighs, dampening her pants.

Elise caught her before she could fall, her cheeks flushed with desire, the scent of Katarina's cum serving as an aphrodisiac of its own, the feeling of power Elise received from bringing an assassin to her knees with just a couple kisses making liquid fire pool in her belly. She decided she needed the assassin now, her normal patience when it came to playing with her prey completely disappearing. Her legs made quick work of Katarina's clothing, leaving her pristine, sweat-soaked, pale body bare to the Spider Queen's eyes. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the assassin's perfect breasts, rosy nipples standing to attention, and she couldn't help but latch her lips onto a turgid peak, earning throaty moans from the limp girl in her arms that drove Elise absolutely wild.

Elise gently laid Katarina down on the ground and kissed her way down the redhead's stomach, nipping it lightly as she went, making Katarina's muscles quiver in anticipation and leaving a few scattered marks on the otherwise flawless skin. Katarina obediently spread her legs wider as Elise's plump lips and hot, wet tongue brushed her shaved mons and found her eagerly swollen pussy lips. Elise kissed all around Kat's most sacred entrance before her mouth found the redhead's little bundle of nerves. She latched her lips on Katarina's clit and teased it with her tongue, making Kat cry out as her back arched, her hips grinding her hot pussy against the Spider Queen's face with a will of their own.  
Elise responded by pushing three fingers deep into Kat's tight, wet body, her hot walls squeezing and pulsating around the intruders, stirring Elise's desire to an even further extent. She began pumping her long, slender digits into Katarina over and over again, pistoning them into the assassin with a pace that matched her own fervent desire to taste the redhead's sweet nectar. She hooked her fingers and pressed them against spots in Katarina's body that drove her absolutely wild, and her back was permanently arched in pleasure as she continued to grind into Elise's hand, biting her lower lip so she could hold her scream of pleasure in until the moment she climaxed.

Elise moaned as she felt Katarina get even tighter, the redhead's inner walls clamping down on her fingers like a vice. Then Kat's body lurched as her orgasm slammed into her, and she let out the hoarse cry of pleasure that had been building for what had felt like forever. Elise responded by pumping her fingers into Kat's body at a slightly slower pace, letting the redhead ride out her orgasm, her strong inner muscles milking the Spider Queen's fingers to maximize the pleasure she was feeling as she pumped hot cum onto them.

When Kat let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding, Elise finally removed her glistening fingers from the redhead's tight canal and wrapped her lips around them, sucking Kat's warm, clear cum from them and moaning at the taste.

Elise was panting when she removed Kat's fingers from her mouth, the combination of the taste of the other woman on her lips and tongue and the sight of her gorgeous body splayed out in front of her making the fire of desire burn hotter inside of her.

Katarina seemed to be in tune with Elise's needs, luckily, for she quickly pushed herself up onto her knees and pressed her soft, kiss-swollen lips against the Spider's, tongues meeting again as Elise allowed herself to be lowered onto her back. As Kat's tongue explored every tiny bit of Elise's mouth, the arachnid fumbled with the front of her outfit for a moment before finding the release button, which, when pressed, caused her clothing and armor to melt away into nothingness, leaving her completely exposed to the assassin.

Katarina broke the kiss to plant her soft, plump lips in a line down Elise's chin and to the pale, exposed skin of her neck, kissing, sucking, and nipping the spider to the point that she was writhing beneath the redhead, the intense ache to have her quivering quim filled and stretched overpowering nearly every other thought in Elise's mind at that moment. Nothing mattered except for feeling this beautiful woman worship her body, and for her full lips to never stop the cruel teasing they were administering.

After lightly nipping her collarbone, making Elise moan, Katarina reached Elise's ample breasts, her dusky nipples hard pebbles just begging for attention. Kat responded in kind with a vulgar gesture, dragging the length of her rough tongue over Elise's taut nipple, the Spider's hands clawing into the forest floor as she arched her back for all she was worth, pressing her chest harder against the source of her near-overload of pleasure.

Elise took in a shaky breath as Kat kissed a line down her belly, stopping only briefly to tongue her navel, making her whimper and moan and make noises of pleasure she didn't know she was capable of making. Kat then took Elise completely by surprise when she pressed her mouth against Elise's soaking lower lips and shoved her tongue as deep as she could into the arachnid's body, giving her inner muscles something to squeeze and milk in a desperate attempt to bring her to climax. Her hot, wet inner walls spasmed around Kat's tongue as she rocked her cum-soaked nether-lips against the redhead's face while simultaneously grinding her hyper sensitive clit against Kat's nose, sending fiery tendrils of pleasure jolting through every nerve in her body and making her breath hitch.

Katarina, meanwhile, was pumping her tongue into Elise's hot, tight sheath, her strong, flexible muscle twisting and hooking as she did so, forcing hoarse, lust-fueled moans and whimpers out of the Spider Queen's throat. Elise writhed and squirmed even as she continued to grind and rock, grunting in time to the assassin's tongue pistoning into her tight snatch, filling her with pleasure. Then Elise let out a sharp keen, her whole body spasming as her orgasm tore through her, her inner muscles now furiously gripping and milking Kat's tongue as she pumped a torrent of hot, glistening cum into the assassin's mouth and all over her lower face.

Katarina then kissed her way up Elise's limp, sweaty body, earning only slight, breathy grunts each time she nipped the spider's skin. Kat finished by kissing a line up Elise's chin and planting a soft, yet sensual kiss on her lips.

"That was amazing, Elise," she breathed, lightly bumping her nose against the arachnid's. "Thank you."

"The pleasure is mine, my sweet," Elise replied, pulling Kat towards her so the redhead was laying next to Elise's side with her head on her shoulder. "Now sleep."

The control venom that was injected along with the aphrodisiac made Katarina's eyes close immediately, her even breathing tingling the skin of Elise's neck. Elise just laid on her back a while, lightly stroking Katarina's arm absentmindedly as she did so, pondering what to do with her prey.

At the beginning of the night, she had fully planned to kill the girl and feed off of her for more lifeforce. She was beginning to question her decision, however, because of one simple fact: nobody had given her an orgasm nearly as powerful as the one the assassin had just given her. How could she possibly even think of killing such a useful tool? This girl was something special.

Not only that, but if Elise managed to make Katarina obey her even without command venom, she could use the assassin to kill those who threatened what she stood for.

Katarina was worth much more alive than she was dead.

So, after taking a minute to fully regain control of her body, Elise finally stood up and stretched, then snapped her fingers, fully clothing and armoring herself. Then she commanded, "Rise, Katarina."

Still asleep, the assassin did as she was told, then clothed herself when Elise told her to.

Then, with one hand on Katarina's shoulder to make sure she didn't fall if she stumbled on anything, Elise commanded, "Now we'll be heading back home to start a new life together, Katarina."

Katarina lifelessly replied, "Yes, my Queen."

And Elise's lips curled into a devilish smile.


End file.
